Perdiendo el Control
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Sucede despues de Way Too Wonderland:Raven Queen acepto su destino pero al salvar a sus amigos del libro pagara un precio alto,no obstante un chico aun cree en ella. pues presiente que Raven solo es el titere de algo mas grande ademas de presentir algo no tan grato por venir de abajo. Dexter/Raven y otras parejas varias.(Clasificado M Por un lemon futuro)Dejen Reviews por favor.
1. El Comienzo de Todo

**Perdiendo el Control**

 _Fic T/M Por ciertas escenas subidas de tono sobre todo al final.(Dexter/Raven y algunas otras parejas mencionadas) asi como unos OC Que invente,espero les agrade._

 _este se da mucho tiempo despues de Way Too Wonderland asi que espero les agrade_

 _NOTA:todo pertenece a sus autores originales,lo hago por gusto sin ganar un solo peso asi que comenzamos_

 ** _Cap 1:el comienzo de todo._**

Despues de que Raven aceptara su destino como la futura reina malvada a Final de cuentas,todo cambio repentinamente pues a cierto modo si bien seguia controlando sus poderes,en parte su influencia maligna comenzaba a corromper su alma y su escencia,a pesar de todo trataba de seguir con su vida pero le era imposible incluso ser ella misma...

Incluso su Mejor Amiga Maddie se percato de que ella finalmente habia perdido el control poco a poco,el poder maligno que enfrentaba en su interior era simplemente algo derivado de lo que su madre le habia sembrado desde un principio, todos los maestros inclusive el Profesor Giles estaban sorprendidos de ese cambio abrupto que tuvo,poco a poco podria decirse que la consciente lider rebel se fugaba de si misma,para ser lo que todos querian que fuera "La nueva reina Malvada" aunque libero a sus amigos nunca iba a pensar en la carga que tendria que soportar sobre todo en su cuerpo, ahora su alma estaba viendose cada vez mas corrupta.

simplemente despues de arruinar la venta de pastelillos y algunas otras cosas,hicieron que Dexter Charming por primera vez en su vida tuviese miedo... tuviese miedo de la persona que alguna vez amo... simplemente el queria sobrevivir. pero el tampoco sabia que todo esto era parte de un plan mucho mayor...

el plan de la madre de Raven Queen

el plan donde absolutamente ella tomaria el control del mundo e inclusive del universo... nada la detendria. esto lo sabian muchos...

 **EN OTRO LUGAR...**

Una chica bufona ataviada con aureola miraba el panorama de todo eso,desde un abismo negro,sombrio y nada alegre,queria saber que pasaba,no tenia plena idea asi que debia averiguar.

-esto sencillamente apesta. despues de que me mato y me lanzo a este lugar no se que hacer

evidentemente esta chica era Courtley Jester la hija del comodin o Joker de las cartas. su fechoria en Wonderland la condeno a vagar por la eternidad en el infierno,su pecado mortal simplemente la Desterro. pero no la dejo en el limbo para poder tener una oportunidad de ascenso...

sin embargo ella presintio todo y lo supo desde el principio,el plan de la madre de Raven dara resultado y efectivamente su venganza se hara efectiva. Pero ella realmente tambien se descubrio como lo que era,una simple herramienta para los planes de otro...

-cielos si esa reina malvada no me hubiese victimado posiblemente no estaria sufriendo la tortura del infierno. ahora si comprendo que fui usada por dicha persona. si tan solo pudiese tener la oportunidad de vengarme de todos

esas palabras fueron escuchadas y en ese momento el mismisimo señor absoluto del Infierno(O mejor dicho su hijo)... Luzbell Heathery aparecio ante ella Una llamarada simplemente lo hizo aparecer enfundado en un traje similar al de Daring pero en tonalidades rojas y negras elegancia pero malevolencia en su mas puro estilo,es como ver una version masculina de Raven queen pero en mal puro...

-Vaya vaya vaya pero mira quien tenemos gimoteando aqui... si es nada mas y nada menos que Courtley Jester... no te basto con influenciar a la madre de Lizzie Hearts? ahora que rayos quieres?

-nada Luzbell nada quiero,solamente quiero saber por que esa hija de perra me tiro en el infierno,deberia hacerle la vida imposible,no es justo.

-lo se no es nada justo,y que es justo realmente? sin embargo lo que te hizo te trajo para aca,recuerda que tu ya tenias bastantes pecados mortales como para no escapar de aqui,simplemente se cumplio la ley,Ademas recuerda,Raven es Hija de la reina malvada y su madre poco a poco ha fraguado un plan para evidentemente posesionarse del mundo entero,al firmar el libro de cuentos,Raven solo acepto el tener que soportar la energia maligna la cual sera incontrolablemente pura y me dara el tiempo suficiente para poder ascender a la tierra y ponerle fin de manera definitiva a eternidades de confinamiento en este inutil tartaro... recuerda soy hijo del diablo y practicamente puedo presentir lo que pasara a continuacion...

-eso lo se Luzbell no tienes porque decirmelo 2 veces no soy tarada... sin embargo tengo otra pregunta crees que tu y tu padre logren dominar el mundo a pesar de que la madre de Raven tenga el control?

-puede que si,mi padre aprovechara para subir a la tierra y posesionarse del mundo,digamos que la madre de Raven solo seria una piedra en el zapato,mi padre ha coqueteado con ella a cierto modo pero finalmente yo se que solo esta con el por puro interes.

-mmm entonces eso quiere decir que hay fricciones?

-posiblemente Courtley,desde que mi padre quedo prendado de ella al ayudarla a cumplir ciertas cosas no ha dejado de repetir que es mas maravillosa que el lago del Hades,sin embargo creo que la madre de Raven lo desterrara y finalmente le quitara todo lo que es suyo por ley desde que fuese el primer angel caido.

-eso duele,pero entiendo,entonces crees que pueda ayudarte en algo

-no lo se,pero definitivamente creo que deberias de estar conmigo,creo que mereces una segunda oportunidad,pero necesitas tambien enfrentar los hechos,posiblemente si logras algo por el mundo material podrias ascender,pero no le digas a nadie que yo te lo dije..

-de acuerdo Luzbell,no le dire a nadie pero esta calma me tiene en ascuas

-a mi tambien,pero debemos dejar que todo mi padre deberia pensar las cosas mas friamente antes de aceptar cualquier relacion...

-lo entiendo... lo entiendo

Ese sombrio lugar del infierno por asi decirlo nunca estuvo tan tranquilo,pero la calma era el prefacio de una tempestad por venir...

 **En Ever After High...**

Sencillamente todo seguia como siempre,si bien Raven seguia siendo rebel,en la practica su destino royal estaba llevandolo mas a la practica que nada,el arruinar los planes de sus compañeros,el hacerle jugarretas y algunas malas pasadas a Apple ademas de hacerle mas triquiñuelas malignas a Maddie era practicamente el pan de cada dia,Cerise quien en alguna ocasion la considero su amiga estaba pensando el reconsiderar eso,e incluso muchos de los rebels tambien...

-Caramba desde que ese libro de cuentos desaparecio Raven no ha dejado de ser tan malvada...

-Eso lo se Cerise pero que se puede hacer,es su destino y a final de cuenta debe seguirlo

-lo se Daring pero me preocupa que pase algo mas

-como que podria pasar?

-no lo se algo grande,algo que podria poner al mundo en peligro

-relajate un poco,no deberiamos preocuparnos por ello

-tienes razon,vamos a la practica de BookBall

de ese modo se alejaron juntos como buenos amigos y a cierto modo pareja oficial,Apple avalaba ello a pesar de todo,por lo que nada fue fuera de lo comun

en ese momento...

en la cafeteria Raven arroja una tarta de fresa en la cara de Apple por simple y llana mala suerte pero su consciencia y alma reian por dentro,su maldad dominaba el 80% de su alma por lo que no sintio remordimiento y rio malevolamente

-ajajajaja si no quieres quedar como tarta sera mejor que te fijes donde pones tu cara Rubia teñida

-Raven,pero si yo me disculpe por ello

-y crees que me importan tus insipidas disculpas? sigue disfrutandolo por que en breve te envenenare alguna vez

-haz lo que quieras ahora si se que seguiras tu destino

-y en efecto lo seguire... asi que preparate señorita perfeccion(sus ojos cambian a un morado intenso)

La conversacion fue vista por casi todos y simplemente todos no lo podian creer la Raven independiente y accesible a pesar de su poder maligno habia poco a poco desaparecido,dejando en su lugar una version acorde a lo que su madre queria...

-esto ya es demasiado,habria que hablar con el director grimm

-eso tambien pense Hunter pero creo que no haria caso

-si pero si seguimos en esto probablemente alguien salga lastimado

-lo dices por lo que te hizo

-ciertamente si,pues claramente me empujo en la practica de atletismo y me fracture

-pobre Hunter,y en si tienes razon... esto ya es demasiado

la mas afectada por esto Fue Maddie quien finalmente corto su relacion con Raven al ver que despues de haberla llevado a Wonderland y haber pasado por tdo eso se arrepintio de haberlo hecho,por lo que los 5 de las maravillas despues de ver dicha escena dijeron

-Esto es un descontrol completo Maddie,algo no cuadra bien desde que regresamos de Wonderland

-eso lo se pero tengo una idea Te-rrifica de lo que posiblemente este pasando

-y cual es

-paciencia Kitty creo que lo que tenemos aqui es una especie de posesion remota,no sabia que era pero mi padre me explico que hace mucho tiempo en las maravillas muchas podian posesionarse de alguna persona en especial,aunque nunca me quedo claro el como pasa,solo se que La madre de Raven esta posiblemente practicando eso con su hija al saber que ella acepto su destino,claro nos salvo a todos pero de locura su maldad poco a poco la esta carcomiendo.

-eso es terrible pero hay algo que podamos hacer para evitar algun mal mayor

-por el momento no lo se pero habria que ver a alguien especialista en ello. esta justo en el bosque encantado. pero tendremos que ofrecerle algo a cambio si queremos obtener mas informacion

-no diras que...

-no eso si no... Tenemos que pagarle con una moneda dorada cada una,y simplemente nos dira lo que queremos saber.

-esta bien,pero esperemos que esto nos saque de la duda,temo que Raven nos quiera hacer algo

-a pesar de que corte mi relacion amistosa con ella,mi corazon me dicta que debo hacer algo por ella,pues a los rebels nos dio la suficiente confianza para encarar todo y si tengo que hacer algo para salvarla que asi sea.

-esta bien

con estas palabras Maddie tranquilizo a sus amigas wonderlandianas... ahora tendran que averiguar que pasa con Raven...

finalmente Dexter tenia miedo,aunque era novio de Raven a cierto modo su lado malvado podia ultimarlo y eso era lo que temia el intelectual chico charming. decidio hablar con Cupid de ello,y pensar en que iba a hacer para poder "salvar" a Raven de algo peor

Cupid decidio hacer a un lado todo y tratar de ayudar a Dexter para poder comprender mejor la situacion y ver que hacer en algun caso extremo si bien lo ayudo ella tambien temia que Dexter terminara finado por la locura de Raven. nadie lo podia creer pero la reina malvada estaba cocinando el plan con exito solo necesitaba una chispa.

-Dexter lo comprendo pero al ella firmar el libro y aceptar su destino creo que debiste haber huido

-nunca me digas eso,aunque sea Malvada yo estare con ella

-aun asi soportarias el poder del mal?

-si tuviese que hacerlo ya obligado si seria la ese no es el punto el punto es que quiero saber que le pasa despues de Wonderland ella cambio mucho y sus bromas y conjuros no benefician indirectamente si no perjudican,en una de ellas cai desde las escaleras y vaya que fue insoportable el dolor si no que dentro de toda esa maldad se esconde la Raven atenta que yo conozco la que quiero recuperar

-te entiendo Dex. te entiendo...

era simple de entender,Dexter haria lo imposible por salvarla incluso de cosas que estan fuera de su control.

sin duda alguna esta iba a ser la muestra del amor que le tenia,su hermano le persuadia de ser afin a su destino para tratar de salvar su vida y no ponerlo en riesgo,era su hermano a final de cuentas.

pero al ser insistente automaticamente lo respetan gracias a que Daring intersecto por el todo aquello que debia comprender,y que el sabia que la hija de la reina malvada era el amor de su vida,Daring entendio que el haria lo mismo por Cerise,, y por que raven antes era buena incluso con Dexter.. lucharia por regresar a la anterior Raven de antes de Wonderland y tambien no le importaba,era su razon para vivir el rubio entendio a su hermano de lentes y comprendio todo.

sin duda alguna todos presentirian que algo grande se gestaba,y en nada se equivocaban,el plan de su madre sera practicamente puesto en practica.

Dexter miro a Raven pero su sonrisa de antes destellaba por momentos ahora los ojos morados brillantes y las cejas bajas y la sonrisa estilo Kitty eran parte de su diario acontecer.

sin duda alguna los lugares que prescenciarian esto tomarian en cuenta la magnitud de la conflagracion que pronto sucederia.

 **Continuara...**

dejen reviews si gustan.


	2. La Niebla Comienza a Disiparse

**Cap 2**

 **La niebla comienza a disiparse**

A decir verdad,era cierto,la niebla de todo este tinglado comenzo a verse disipada,en parte por que Maddie acordo con Lizzie,Kitty,Bunny y Alistair el ir con aquel tipo del bosque encantado,era un Hechicero veterano que si bien estaba retirado,aun tenia el toque y podia descubrir casi todo tipo de planes malignos o intenciones malas,ya no podia combatir puesto que antes era un experto en Magia negra y demonios,pero ahora debia cuidar mas su vida puesto que aun tenia un nieto por el cual vivir,era de la edad de Alistair,y sin lugar a duda aun era un aprendiz de mago.

caminando por el bosque Los 5 de las maravillas seguian conversando para poder matar el tiempo,y poder reflexionar acerca de lo que le pasaba a Raven...

-pues dejame ver si entendi bien Maddie,De algun modo Raven esta posesionada y su alma al liberarnos a todos del libro de

cuentos legendarios fue la que cargo el peso de aceptar su destino original?

-Exactamente Bunny,exactamente

-vaya,entonces que es lo que vamos a averiguar exactamente?

-lo que queremos saber es quien esta detras de esto a final de cuentas,Raven es practicamente solo una pieza en el ajedrez de

alguien mas cercano a ella

-Te refieres a su madre?

-correcto Alistair Su madre,desde que se deshizo de Courtley Jester su hija fue la que paso a portar el cargo de Reina malvada futura,esto por decirlo de algun modo pues no entiendo tampoco tan bien lo que paso,algo que en efecto pudo colaborar para hacerle esto...

-cielos,pero algo mas grande puede pasar

-precisamente por eso consultaremos a este amigo de mi padre,El probablemente pueda desenmarañar todo este terrifico enredo.

-espero que sepamos en que nos estamos metiendo o seremos los proximos en ser alimento para los gusanos

-Tranquila Lizzie. todo esta bajo control

Eso los calmo,por fin habian llegado a la Casa del Hechicero retirado,un lugar lugubre y sombrio,una casa descuidada y en

ruinas,pero que justamente era deliberadamente asi para desviar la atencion de los curiosos

Maddie toco la puerta y pregunto...

-Hola,Hay alguien en casa? Holaa

no hubo respuesta pero si el crepitar de la puerta que sola se abrio,entraron y dicho hogar era sombrio,muebles finos pero llenos de polvo y telarañas Lizzie solo dijo

-Caray hace cuanto que no limpian este lugar,ya les hubiese cortado la cabeza a los encargados de la limpieza

-Calla Lizzie,si a mi tampoco me gusto venir pero es por algo..

-de acuerdo pero aun asi insisto es un cochinero

Los 5 finalmente se quedaron quietos hasta que un fulgor brillante de arriba de unas escaleras surgio,algo que las cego temporalmente,pero que al ir aclarandose todo el panorama descubrio a un hombre viejo,pero aun fuerte,algo mas o menos parecido a milton grimm pero en un traje negro,con un baston dorado que tenia una Cobra en la punta,el hombre era de cerca de unos 190 años(su longevidad la debia al hecho de que aun con la magia negra que el manejaba aun podia protegerse de todo aquel impulso que pudiera tentarlo a destruir o controlar el mundo entero),asi que conocia mas que nada muchos ajuares y destinos de la vida en cuanto a cuentos se referia,el hombre reconocio la Voz de Maddie y dijo...

-Maddie Hatter... Eres tu?

-Si y usted es...

-Ebeneezer Sherkan El Hechicero,pero mira cuanto has crecido,ya no eres la niña pequeña que veia acompañada de su padre

-gracias pero dejemonos de cumplidos sr. tenemos algo importante de que hablar

-esta bien,lo dejaremos para despues,entonces de que quieres hablar Jovencita?

-es de una situacion que paso despues de una aventura que tuvimos en el pais de las maravillas

-pues cuentame que paso...

en eso aparece otro chico,similar a alistair en fisico pero en pelo negro y una estetica un tanto cuanto Goth y algo punk,eraJacob Sherkan El nieto del mismo Ebeneezer quien interrumpio temporalmente dicha platica.

-hola abuelo,oye quienes son estas jovencitas y este tipo

-debes mostrar mas respeto Jacob,ellos son los 5 de las maravillas de los que te hable ahora mejor guarda silencio y escucha

por que creo que tienen que decirme algo importante

-de acuerdo Abuelo.

el chico obedecio y se sento en una silla pero no dejo de poner atencion a la platica.

-vera sr. Ebeneezer hace tiempo tuvimos una serie de inconvenientes con el llamado libro de cuentos legendarios

-el libro de los cuentos legendarios?

despues de esto Ebeneezer tuvo una especie como de iluminacion al oir sus oidos dichas palabras juntas "libro de cuentos legendarios" le prendieran un foco y lizzie contesto...

-si el libro de cuentos legendarios... Pasa algo señor

como desviando el tema para volver al hilo principal dijo

-No nada prosigue Maddie

-de acuerdo el libro desaparecio 4 veces,hasta que un dia por alguna razon volvio a Wonderland,muchas veces se nos dijo que

habria que seguir el libro si no queriamos desaparecer,sin embargo descubrimos que era mentira y que todo fue un plan de

nuestro director

-el director Milton Grimm?

-si ese mismo pero esa es otra historia,continuando con lo de antes efectivamente el libro cayo en wonderland y por alguna razon supimos que Una chica llamada Courtley Jester estaba detras de todo,se gano el cariño de la madre de Lizzie y posteriormente tambien lucho contra nosotros en pro de defender sus corruptos intereses,sin embargo en un esfuerzo por salvrnos,nuestra amiga Raven Queen acepto su destino firmando el libro por lo que elimino del mapa a Courtley pero dejo secuelas malignas por asi decirlo que la iban a posesionar y simplemente no lo notamos tanto hasta estos dias.

-Esas secuelas malignas,sospechamos que sean de alguien mayor,pero de quien? señor de quien?

-Debe ser de alguien que quiera cobrar algun tipo de venganza o un plan mayor para la dominacion y sometimiento en general y

por lo que veo el vehiculo debe ser alguien con cierto tipo de poderes compatibles.

-y eso quiere decir que..

-en efecto La Reina Malvada ha fraguado alguna especie de artimaña para tomar el control del cuerpo de su hija y finalmente

pasar a algo mayor

bunny preocupada pregunto...

-y con mayor se refiere a?

-exacto,puede ser ya sea la dominacion completa del mundo por medio de la conversion al reino de la oscuridad,la destruccion de todo incluyendo a la humanidad o algo peor...

el silencio se hizo evidente y sin reparo Ebeneezer le dijo a los 5 wonderlandianos...

-La destruccion total del tiempo,espacio y universo tal y como lo conocemos.

en efecto el poder de la reina malvada se incrementaba mas y mas,pero como se menciono,el padre de Luzbell quedo prendado de su increible belleza,sin embargo descuido poco a poco a su hijo y simplemente el intuyo que el poder de su padre pronto podria ser eclipsado y podria ser desterrado o rebajado a esclavo por simple a poco este romance de la Reina malvada se estaba convirtiendo en un plan de conveniencia para ella,pues al seducir a Lucifer,el padre de Luzbell tendria camino libre para posesionarse no solo de su hija si no del infierno y de cualquier cosa que fuese parte de la existencia,la reina malvada solo estaba usando a Raven Queen a traves de la aceptacion de su destino,sin embargo ella tambien sabia que su hija era la marioneta perfecta para poder perpetuarse en el poder absoluto pues su juventud le brindaria mucho mas de lo que esperaria comunmente,recordando como enveneno a Blancanieves pudo deducir que esto seria su venganza total...

sin embargo volviendo con nuestros Wonderlandianos... ellos simplemente no daban credito a lo que podia pasar,Tanto Alistair como Bunny se abrazaron por el miedo que sintieron al saber la verdad y conocer lo que podria pasar,la destruccion de la existencia a cierto modo los aterraba,Lizzie,Maddie y Kitty tambien se tomaron de las manos y aun temblorosas sabian que podria siginificar el fin... Raven solo era el instrumento. y ahora comprendian que debian tambien hacer algo pues la aventura de Wonderland donde finalmente Raven ultimo a Courtley solo era un aviso previo de todo esto.

sin lugar a duda se despidieron del hechicero,antes pagando cada uno una moneda de oro y de su nieto y regresaron lo antes posible a EAH Para tratar de explicarselo a alguna persona de confianza... los tildarian de locos pero solo unos cuantos lo entenderian.

Aun asi Maddie y Lizzie recordaron que Courtley aunque habia perecido,ella tambien queria vengarse de algun modo de Raven por haberla ultimado. algo que cuando lo recordaron hicieron que se les helara la sangre,Kitty siempre sonriente por primera vez en su vida cambio su semblante a algo asustado y sombrio,lo que ella habia provocado en primavera era solo una simple travesura,lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir superaba a todo,e incluso podriamos decir que la madre de Kitty tambien lo presintio.

-Bueno,entonces queda confirmado,el mundo o universo o lo que sea esta en peligro

-asi es Alistair,estamos en completo peligro.

-y entonces que haremos

-por ahora necesitamos platicarlo con alguien que logre comprenderlo..

-te refieres a

-si a la Consejera Baba Yaga,pero antes para ir con ella,deberiamos ir con el director,se que no es lo correcto pero debemos hacerlo,pero tambien tendremos que platicarlo con Dexter pues el aun sigue con ella a pesar de que se lo hemos advertido.

-de acuerdo iremos primero con el director Grimm.

Bunny se ofrecio a hablar con Dexter del siguiente modo...

-entonces yo y Alistair hablaremos con Dexter,

-perfecto Citalo en el Cafe de mi padre. recuerden esto es muy importante. depende de esto que tengamos alguna clase de solucion antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

sin perder mas tiempo acudieron a sus respectivas citas formuladas para poder dar la alerta lo mas sutil posible.

 **En otro lugar**

Aun con todo el revuelo que habia generado,el mismo Luzbell aun sentia que no era posible que su padre quedase encantado con la Reina Malvada,sin embargo Courtley a cierto modo le habia agradado,era la primer persona que posiblemente la habia escuchado y que en si no se atemorizo desde su llegada al infierno,casualmente todos siempre se atemorizaban por la clase de poder de Luzbell pero aun asi Courtley no se inmutaba,era como cualquier chico bromista pero aun asi su seriedad por ser el proximo heredero al trono del infierno era lo que lo mantenia en la tierra,Courtley aun con todo quedo prendada de el,a decir verdad no era mala idea pues ella tambien seria reina del mal sin embargo Luzbell comprendio que ella tambien tenia una segunda oportunidad,aunque su venganza nublara su alma el simple hecho de que existiese un gramo de escencia buena en la bufona daba la esperanza de que podria ascender si ella hiciera algo por el bien de todos.

Otro dia como siempre,Luzbell salio para alejarse del embelezamiento que su padre profesaba por la reina malvada,el estar en el espejo comunicandose con ella era una perdida de tiempo sin embargo su belleza lo cautivaba. lo que dejo al descubierto que en efecto el amo del infierno quedaba prendado de ella. pensando en que el podria ganar,la madre de Raven tambien queria el poder para ella misma.

-quiero decir que usted es una hermosa reina del mal

-gracias Lucifer,tu tambien eres mi señor de las tinieblas

-respecto al plan crees que funcionara

-por supuesto que si... saldras a la tierra y por fin cobraras venganza

-perfecto... la tierra sera mia

-correccion sera nuestra.

-si Reina sera nuestra..

Para Luzbell simplemente era otro dia mas donde tendria que soportar el ver a su padre embobado por dicha "belleza"

-caramba aun sabiendo que la reina puede desterrarlo yo aqui estoy sin hacer nada,es mi padre y quisiera defenderlo...

para ese momento Courtley llego y simplemente le dijo

-Hola Luzbell,como estas oye lamento lo de ayer,pero si me porte como una estupida,sin embargo aun siento muchas cosas que quisiera sacar

-pues dejame decirte una cosa,no eres la unica,tu quieres vengarte de todos,yo quisiera que mi padre no fuese embobado por la

reina pero que se puede hacer?

-cierto pero ya pasara algo

-en efecto pasara algo y sabre que no sera para nada un resultado satisfactorio para mi padre y para mi pero vere que hacer,pasando a otra

cosa... acabo de descubrir un secreto importante que probablemente debas saber

-y cual es

-que tu Courtley Jester tienes la posibilidad de ganar tu ascenso al Cielo...

-pero que dices?

-si asi como lo digo,tu ascenso al Cielo

-pero que disparates estas diciendo,yo cumplo mi sentencia por todas las jugarretas que hice en vida en Wonderland y eso se

debe pagar o no?

-precisamente pero en este caso averigue muchas cosas y en una ocasion averigue que puedes subir al cielo si en si puedes realizar alguna accion buena para con tus semejantes de carne y hueso.

-pero eso no pasara...

-quien sabe courtley quien sabe pero mantendras el secreto,solo tu podras acceder a este beneficio.

-a cierto modo seria algo bueno para mi,pero aun asi no se si lo merezca

-oye me costo un riñon y la mitad de la carne de mi ser averiguar si podias salvarte y creo que debes agradecermelo

-de acuerdo pero ya vere como hacerlo.

En efecto este secreto le caeria de perlas a la bufona,pues aunque aun seguia teniendo ese sentimiento de venganza usaria a su favor el querer lo lamentable es que ella no tendria oportunidad de regresar al plano terrenal,ella cometio tantos pecados y delitos que simplemente no le alcanzaba la redencion para poder tener una segunda que Raven en si obtendria puesto que ella al redimirse en primer lugar antes de todo esto abono el terreno para poder ganarse un lugar o una oportunidad.

 _ **De vuelta con los 5 de las maravillas...**_

mientras tanto Lizzie,Kitty y Maddie corrian presurosas hacia la oficina del director pues debian notificarle que estaba pasando... pero debian llegar y platicarlo con suficiente cautela,Aunque los maestros estaban en una reunion discutiendo varios detalles Maddie alcanzo al director Grimm y antes de que entrara a la oficina le dijo

-Director Grimm,queremos platicar con usted,es muy importante

-ahora no,estamos en una reunion importante y necesitamos todo el tiempo para poder decidir una cosa

-pero esto es mas importante se trata de algo que involucra a la Reina Malvada

-Que?

-efectivamente Señor,es algo que involucra a la reina Malvada.

-pero que quieres decir Kitty? el libro de cuentos ya no existe,Raven quiere cumplir con su destino,no veo que haya algo malo en eso

-Eso mismo pensamos pero despues de lo que paso en nuestra tierra natal algo se ha estado cocinando desde hace tiempo y creemos que posiblemente en un tiempo corto podria pasar algo grave. no sabemos cuando ni como pasara pero de que sera grave lo sera ademas creemos tambien que Raven esta involucrada y que solo ella es la punta del Iceberg.

en efecto debieron ocultar lo que sabian por el momento,no debian causar alarma o panico alguno,puesto que el difundirlo podria sembrar el caos antes de tiempo. sobre todo por miedo podria sucitarse algo mucho mas tragico

-bueno,eso lo cambia todo,en ese caso suspenderemos la reunion,pero necesitaremos tambien que este alguien presente,Lizzie trata de traer a la consejera del colegio ella tambien sabe de esto, ademas de mi hermano posiblemente podamos comprender que esta pasando.

-de acuerdo Director.

Lizzie fue por la consejera Baba Yaga y por el hermano Giles Grimm,sin duda el tono preocupado de la hija de la reina de corazones les indico que era algo de suma importancia. por lo que acudieron lo mas pronto posible.

SIn duda alguna la reunion seria larga pero por lo menos sabrian con lo que tendrian que lidiar a futuro.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. Explicaciones y Revelaciones

**Cap.3 Explicaciones y Revelaciones**

Mientras Maddie,Kitty y Lizzie siguen con los profesores,otro pendiente a resolver era el decirle a Dexter todo lo que acontecia y el por que de la actitud de Raven.

el mismo chico que aun seguia fiel a los pies de la reina malvada no daba credito pero tampoco daba señales de flaqueza a pesar de que su conciencia tiritaba de miedo al saber que algo andaba mal. sin lugar a duda debia haber alguna explicacion... evidentemente la obtendria de un modo no tan duro como debiese ser asi que citaron rapidamente a Dexter en el establecimiento del Te propiedad de Mad Hatter Sr.,Padre de Maddie.

y esto fue a traves de un mensaje a traves de su mirror phone...

"beep beep"

-que es esto? a ver oigan es un mensaje

el mensaje decia...

"Dexter Necesitamos hablar urgentemente contigo,se trata de Raven y es preciso que lo sepas de inmediato,buscanos en la casa del Te de Mad Hatter Sr."

Alistair y Bunny

al ver que el mensaje tenia tono serio comenzo a preocuparse...

-demonios que estara pasando,acaso tendria que ver con lo que paso hoy en la cafeteria? ni hablar tendre que ir

lejos de todo terminando la ultima clase Dexter decidio salir corriendo hacia el punto de encuentro,ni siquiera advirtiendo que entre Raven y Apple se suscitaria otra pelea sin embargo eso no importaba el mensaje urgente era el unico aliciente para que el fuera de inmediato,Duchess noto eso y solo pregunto curiosa para saber que pasaba aunque fuese por chisme

-A donde vas Dexter? con esa prisa hasta yo me infartaria

-no es de tu incumbencia asi que no me hagas perder tiempo

-ah bueno,ahi nos olemos

-si lo que sea Adios

llegando sparrow el simplemente dijo

-Oye Duchess que le pasa al Cuatro Ojos?

-ni mendiga idea pero creo que era algo importante,de todos modos ni se,mejor vamos al bosque quiero enseñarte algo

-de acuerdo

dicho esto Duchess y Sparrow se perdieron en dicho lugar a hacer sus cosas propias. Mientras Dexter corria hacia el lugar tuvo visiones de todo lo que paso despues de aquella odisea en Wonderland,no lo podia creer la chica que tanto amaba se estaba convirtiendo en una podredumbre malevola sin ninguna clase de control,el lo sabia,la tierna chica que conocio se habia ido pero aun seguia latente,aun con el miedo seguia con ella puesto que en esa malevolencia aun existia algo de bondad. algo de ese cariño que le hizo fijarse en ella. no podia creerlo pero si dicha llamada significo algo Alistair y Bunny le explicarian con lujo de detalles todo lo que escucharon con el hechicero Ebeneezer.

aun rayando llego a la cita,no habia realmente nadie en el lugar,su presion arterial casi lo hacia desmayar sin embargo al ver a Mad Hatter Sr. se calmo un poco

-hola hijo te ves cansado,tal vez quieras tomar algo

-muchas gracias señor pero no tengo por el momento con que pagar

-tomalo como una cortesia,ademas puedo saber que vienes a algo importante.

-como lo sabe?

-en si no es que yo lo sepa,pues nadie tiene el poder de conocer los alcances de las personas pero tampoco podemos ver mas alla hasta que es demasiado todo esto puede ser un enigma pero de todas formas hay que encontrar la forma de resolver dichos misterios antes de que los resultados fueran irreversibles

-un poco confuso pero creo entenderlo

-de todas maneras creo que tienes compañia,me retiro por el momento si me necesitas solo levanta la mano

-si sr. lo hare.

En efecto Alistair y Bunny entraron en dicho establecimiento y encontraron a Dexter. era una bendicion que el haya hecho caso al mensaje pues entre mas rapido supiera todo seria mejor y podria encontrarse una entre mas tiempo se dejase pasar mas grande podia ser el problema.

-Dexter?

-Alistair,Bunny? ustedes fueron los que me pusieron el mensaje?

-en efecto pero sientate,primero tranquilizate necesitas un vaso de agua.

-esta bien me calmare pero quiero saber por que rayos tuve que venir corriendo ademas de venir aqui en horas bajas.

-de acuerdo te lo diremos pero antes tranquilizate si tiene razon alistair,tienes que estar tranquilo para poder digerir lo que te vamos a decir.

-pero que es? vamos no me dejen con la duda

-esta bien aqui vamos.

Con algo de calma Bunny le tomo la mano y le dijo.

-lo que te vamos a decir es bastante delicado,por lo que necesitamos que estes lo mas calmado posible.

-de acuerdo de acuerdo pero diganme de una buena vez que rayos es...

despues de esto Alistair y Bunny procedieron a explicarle todo lo que averiguaron con el hechicero Ebeneezer,todo lo que explicaba el comportamiento y la decadencia del sentido comun y voluntad propia de Raven Queen,ademas de hacerle saber que en si estaba siendo manipulada por su madre. que simplemente era una marioneta joven para poder usar un poder mas infinito del que podria gozar mas alla de lo que su hija solto cuando victimo a Courtley Jester un poder que incluso podria acabar con la existencia de todo lo conocido como universo.

-a ver si entendi... Raven esta a punto de hacer algo que posiblemente no sea bajo su propia conciencia?

-efectivamente

-pero su madre al estar detras de esto puede tener otro as bajo la manga como para poder querer continuar con sus planes.

-a eso vamos

Continuando con la explicacion Alistair le dio una teoria mucho mas acertada que puso las cartas frente a el,efectivamente si fuese falsa todos descansarian relativamente tranquilos,sin saberlo Alistair acertaria con total exactitud,su teoria era 100% cierta,La madre de Raven tenia un as bajo la manga que precisamente era un ente superior. una fuerza mas malevola que lo que su hija desato durante su estadia en Wonderland sin embargo Dexter tambien lo presintio aunque no de la misma forma que la teoria pero tambien su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para tratar de digerir dicha informacion y comprender lo que pasaba en ese momento

-y en si eso seria todo lo que tienes que saber

-vaya,entonces si que estamos en un gran problema,Alistair creo que si tu teoria es cierta entonces todos pereceremos?

-me temo que si.

-vaya el Poder de Raven despues de haber firmado ese libro puede llevarnos al desastre completo.

en eso Mad Hatter Sr. escucho la conversacion y al poner atencion en ciertas palabras intuyo acertadamente que Bunny,Alistair e incluso su hija fueron a visitar a Ebeneezer,su amigo que poco frecuentaba evidentemente esto lo inquieto pues el ir a ver a Ebeneezer era signo de que algo andaba mal,asi que decidio acudir

-asi que fueron a ver a Ebeneezer?

-asi es señor,si fuimos a ver a Ebeneezer

-entonces lo que oi es cierto?

-que es lo que oyo señor

-que existe la posibilidad de que se haya gestado una posesion

Evidentemente Dexter desconcertado ademas de lo que supo,pregunto pues todo al ser revelado de manera rapida,le resultaba dificil comprender y procesar todo

-que es lo que dijo señor?

-que en efecto es una Posesion a lo que se enfrenta tu amiga. veras,en Wonderland mucho antes de que mi hija naciera existian muchos magos que efectivamente podian realizar sendas demostraciones con algun tipo de magia,pero la magia negra en Wonderland era algo que solo se resevaba a los mejores,sera mejor que les diga como estuvo todo.

en efecto los 3 chicos tomaron asiento nuevamente mientras Mad Hatter Sr. cerraba su local,pues lo que les diria seria algo realmente atronador incluso para ellos.

-veran no hace mucho tiempo La Madre de Lizzie era la que dominaba todo el entorno,entonces los magos y gran parte de todos nosotros comandamos una resistencia unica para hacerle frente,simplemente no pudimos contrarrestar las ofrensivas por lo que terminamos huyendo de Wonderland,pocos quedaron pero tuvieron que doblegarse ante todo,para poder derrocar a la reina de corazones o al menos reducir su poder,grandes magos y hechiceros oscuros fueron convocados por algunos de nosotros como resistencia para poder comprender y poner en practica una tecnica de posesion,o alguna clase de artimaña que nos permitiese reducir su importancia,puesto que ya habia habido muchas muertes por decapitacion ordenadas por ella,simplemente el plan tuvo exito y pudimos reestablecer un poco la paz en Wonderland. por lo menos pudimos descansar tranquilos un no quise que mi hija viera todo esto,por lo que decidi emigrar a otro lugar seguro.

-perfecto pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que platicamos nosotros?

-A Eso voy,justamente despues de la guerra los hechiceros y brujos se retiran,sin embargo una de las hechiceras,resulto ser la Madre de Raven,La Reina Malvada,aquella que simplemente intento envenenar a blanca nieves,Despues de su fracaso el cual vino a soltarlo sin querer al hablar demas en Wonderland procedio a revelar los planes de fraguar una venganza en contra de Blanca Nieves o por lo menos llevar a la siguiente generacion dicho plan,para esto usaria a su propia hija,evidentemente la uso como conejillo de indias para poder llevar a cabo una especie de posesion a largo plazo,Cuando nacio Raven fue dotada de un poder maligno que en si pudo controlar pero al descubrir que el mal era lo que la impulsaba comenzo a sentirse motivada,cuando ella ingresa a Ever After High conoce a mi hija y sabe que rehuso firmar el libro de cuentos legendarios causando un revuelo y una revolucion que motivo a mi hija a ser mas independiente de su cuento grado que se hizo su amiga,el problema mayor fue que al llegar a Wonderland Raven reactivo sus poderes originales elevandolos a mas de mil porciento,esto al firmar el libro de cuentos legendarios,eventualmente sacrifico la naturaleza de su alma caritativa y bondadosa por salvarlos a ustedes y a todos nosotros a cambio de entregar al mal su persona pero eso solo seria el comienzo de todo un tinglado madre de Raven espero todo este tiempo para ejecutar su venganza y el que Raven firmara y nos salvara a todos fue una bendicion pero el precio fue que al tirar el libro y destruirlo efectivamente ya no habria vuelta atras,su madre al ver que cumpliria con el destino y ver que si fue capaz de ultimar a Courtley se puso increiblemente feliz de que por fin,el plan de posesion mayor del cuerpo de su hija seria un exito,puesto que la maldad pura de su hija era lo que necesitaba para que despues supe por terceras fuentes fue que tenia un aliado poderoso para lograr dominar a todos,nunca supe quien fue solo se que es un ente tan poderoso que rige el mal sin tener consideracion alguna.

-y ese aliado poderoso es?

-aun no se pero dicen que es casi el señor de las solo pensar que podria ser alguien allegado al triple 6 me da sendos escalofrios,ignoro como logro convencerlo la reina malvada pero cuando se trata de ella todo puede ser posible.

-pues me ha quedado claro pero ahora si no se que mas hacer... aunque quisiera saber como es que usted sabe todo desde el nacimiento de Raven?

-simple hijo,Al ser ella una de las hechiceras que nos ayudo relativamente a armar la resistencia pudimos constatar que sus intenciones iban mas alla de el querer capacitarnos.

-entonces esto ya venia de tiempo atras

-exacto solo hacia falta una chispa que encendiera este barril de polvora. y por lo que veo si alguien mas se enterara de esto,puedo pensar que en muchos reinos incluyendo este suenen las trompetas de batalla. y eventualmente muchos de ustedes serian reclutados para encarar este reto. sin mencionar que seria una especie de conflagracion mayor que como mencione antes puede no solo hacer que Raven destruya a la humanidad si no al propio universo.

-en efecto señor hatter no quisiera pensar en ello

-pues roguemos por que asi sea,mejor tomen otro te para calmar los nervios.

la explicacion dejo practicamente intranquilo a Dexter pero era mejor que lo supiese antes de que otra cosa sucediera,poco a poco la posesion de Raven estaba tomando fuerza,el incidente en la cafeteria solo seria el principio de todo este suceso tragico,El aceptar su destino como reina malvada le haria ver que efectivamente ella seria la causante del caos y del sufrimiento que posiblemente tendria que enfrentar,el verse asimisma en el espejo del futuro en el dia del legado le alento para cambiar y forjar su propio destino,lo cual alento un rayo de esperanza para que efectivamente cambiara,algo que no le parecio a Apple pero que sin lugar a dudas fue aceptando,pero al firmar el libro para de este modo salvar a sus amigos de lo que iba a pasar,le dejo una terrible secuela que precisamente abordaria no solo la destruccion de su objetivo original como firmante del libro si no que solo era un motivo mas para que su madre se posesionara del cuerpo de su joven hija para lograr a cierto modo alcanzar longevidad y poder tener la fuerza suficiente para derrocar al señor del infierno al cual habia encantado y convencido para poder ganarse su confianza.

Dexter trato de procesar toda la informacion y muchos de sus compañeros se preocuparon por su nerviosismo,efectivamente no queria revelar todo lo que supo esta vez,sin embargo aun esto lo motivo mas para poder intentar rescatar a la verdadera Raven que conocio y liberarla de los cables que controlaban su marioneteado destino.

A esto Bunny y Alistair tambien caminaron en las calles tratando de despejar sus mentes,el ir tomados de las manos representaba que tambien ellos estaban juntos en esto,sabian que despues de todo ya no habia marcha atras,que lo que paso en Wonderland era un leve presagio de todo esto,pero nunca tomaron en cuenta que esto iba mas alla de eso mismo,el incidente en la venta de pastelillos donde incluso Raven atento contra su mejor amiga Maddie fue solo un breve flash de todo esto que estaba por suscitarse.

 **En otro lugar...**

Lizzie Hearts fue rapidamente por la hechicera y consejera escolar Baba Yaga,Sabia que lo que estaba aconteciendo era una emergencia que debia tomarse con total seriedad,nada de titubeos para afrontar esto,por lo que llego con la consejera y le dijo...

-Consejera Venga Pronto el Director Grimm quiere hablar con usted.

-pero Lizzie tranquila que es lo que pasa?

-lo que pasa es que esto es urgente se trata de una de nuestras compañeras

-si pero por tu cara se ve que es preocupacion mayor,de quien se trata

-es Raven.

-Que dijiste? Raven?

-En efecto se trata de ella el director quiere hablar con usted,tambien mando llamar a su hermano

-entonces debe ser grave,si manda llamar a su hermano esto debe ser de suma importancia

-me dijo que le hablara para que extremadamente urgente.

-entonces ire. vamos Lizzie

De inmediato la consejera y la hija de la reina de corazones fueron de inmediato a la oficina del Director Grimm,la gravedad de la situacion lo ameritaba y saber que se tenia la premonicion de que algo grave pasaria gracias a Raven era de vital importancia,asi que no se demoro mas tiempo y fue de inmediato junto con Lizzie.

en otro lugar de la escuela El hermano del Director se encontraba organizando la biblioteca de los cuentos perdidos cuando Kitty y Maddie habian llegado,la suma actitud de preocupacion delataba que habia un problema nunca estaba de un humor tan serio a menos que lo que pasara fuese grave,y en efecto era de suma importancia.

-Maestro El director Grimm quiere verlo,debe venir lo mas pronto posible dice que es urgente

-calma calma Kitty pero que dices

-en efecto es urgente,se trata de Raven

-Por las barbas del pirata,entonces debe ser algo serio

-por supuesto pues hasta convoco a la consejera

-entonces ire,debo saber que esta pasando.

En efecto Kitty y Maddie acompañaron al Profesor hasta la oficina de su hermano,el no hablar en Riddlish era sintoma de que la gravedad de la situacion era bastante seria con posibilidad de escalar a una alerta maxima,sin perder tiempo fueron hasta la oficina de su hermano. aunque podia decirse que solo era un chisme,las chicas sabian todo despues de las "revelaciones" del Sr. Ebeneezer eventualmente estaban diciendo la verdad algo grande estaba cocinandose y de que todos se reunieran dependia que la situacion no se saliera de control.

 **Volviendo con Luzbell y Courtley**

El gran amo Lucifer,aun seguia planeando su estrategia para posesionarse del mundo terrestre y terreno,no queria que hubiese imperfecciones en el plan de tomar el control completo de la humanidad,la reina malvada seria pieza clave en parte por que se dejo seducir por ella para obtener ayuda,pero lo que no tomo en cuenta eran los alcances de la reina malvada,lo que posiblemente seria su derroque definitivo considerando que quedo prendado de la belleza de la madre de Raven. eso simplemente irrito a Luzbell quien entendio las verdaderas intenciones,y al hablar con su padre de ello simplemente no tomo en cuenta todo eso afortunadamente Courtley Jester estaba con el,Nada mejor que acompañarse de la Bufona para poder pensar que hacer,si el plan de posesion del cual tambien el estaba debidamente enterado por la intuicion que tuvo con las intenciones de la madre de Raven,daba resultado,eventualmente la reina malvada lo traicionaria y lo expulsaria de lo que son sus dominios para ser dueña absoluta de todo lo que conocemos como existencia y universo.

-creo que es oficial Courtley Mi padre esta embobado con la reina malvada

-y eso que nos puede acarrear?

-Muchas cosas,como que el cambio de papeles pueda darse subitamente y mi padre efectivamente sea derrocado,por no decir que puedo presentir una traicion que lleve a su final definitivo incluso el mio y el de muchos mas posiblemente sobrevivas pero trabajarias forzadamente para toda la eternidad bajo las ordenes de la reina malvada si es que sigue embobandose mi progenitor con ella.

-ouch supongo que te pasara lo mismo a ti.

-no te equivocaste courtley seria tambien otro esclavo mas del engranaje de la maquinaria de la Reina malvada,en pocas palabras debemos pensar como anular el control de la reina Malvada antes de que mi padre quede atado a ella.

-si lo que digas,pero que mas tendremos que hacer?

-solo nos queda esperar.

-si esperar...

dicho esto Luzbell tenia razon,la reina malvada desterraria al demonio mayor,el gran Lucifer y lo traicionaria,para poder quedarse con el tiempo y el espacioy lo que pudiesen recuperar de ese .seria practicamente nada,La ambicion de la reina malvada era unica y con la ayuda forzada de Raven conseguiria la victoria...

Al final solo habra un vencedor. pero aun es pronto para determinar,esto seria despues de todo la mas importante de las incluso podrian dar como vencedor a cualquiera. pero debia entenderse que abonando la desconfianza y dividiendo la union de todos los que fueron amigos antes pero que podria ser una prueba de fuego para saber cuan unidos podian permanecer.

 **Continuara...**


	4. Reunion de Emergencia

**Cap 4 : Reunion de Emergencia**

con la alerta en pie,Maddie,Kitty Y Lizzie habian hecho que el Director Grimm,Su Hermano y Baba Yaga se reunieran para discutir lo que habia pasado,y el reciente hecho de que al firmar el libro de cuentos hubiesen condenado a Raven a cumplir su destino forzadamente cuando en primer lugar ella queria forjar su propia historia,algo que finalmente podria decirse que no podria ocurrir,incluso poniendo en peligro a Dexter...

-Milton,vine en cuanto me entere de ello pero que esta pasando?,por que tanta insistencia con Raven y por que tanta alerta

-es importante,creo que acabamos de cometer un error con respecto al libro de cuentos

-Que cosas dices?

-Si en efecto,de no ser por el Aviso de Kitty y de Maddie probablemente estuviese ignorante del peligro que esta a punto de suceder...

En eso Lizzie y Baba Yaga entran a la oficina para poder discutir con severa urgencia lo que estaba a punto de Pasar

-espero que esto sea Importante Milton

-y por supuesto que lo es,como consejera y como tutora de Raven a cierto modo debes saberlo

-pues si,pero que es lo que debo saber tambien con tanta insistencia.

-si,asi que sera mejor que expliques todo para que sepamos a que nos enfrentamos.

-sera mejor que lo expliquen Las 3 wonderlandianas.

Y era cierto lo mejor era que lo explicaran ellas puesto que eran las unicas que estaban en dicha aventura. y por consiguiente las que saben mejor acerca de ese mismo ese momento la que comenzo a hablar con mas serenidad fue Lizzie...

-veran hace un tiempo atras tuvimos una aventura en el Pais de las Maravillas,mi madre estaba embelezada con una chica llamada Courtley Jester,quien hoy esta finada y quien fuese hija del Bufon o carta del Joker,para salvarnos de un destino horrible Raven firmo el libro,sin embargo no tomamos en cuenta ni los wonderlandianos ni nadie que Esta decision le costaria a Raven su bondad y motivacion para poder cambiar,aunque inconsciente el firmar el libro y desaparecerlo la transformo basicamente en la base para poder cumplir con su destino original,el problema es que su madre posiblemente vaya a posesionarse de ella para algo mas grande,inclusive que pudiese llevar al fin de la existencia de nuestro tiempo,espacio y universo tal y como lo conocemos,siendo una lenta agonia para muchos de nosotros...

paso a paso Kitty y Maddie siguieron la explicacion,las revelaciones obtenidas con Ebeneezer Sherkan salieron a la luz,todo eso fue suficiente para que El director Milton por primera vez en su vida tuviese miedo de que Raven pudiese cumplir cabalmente con su destino original,nadie lo podia creer,pero el comprender que La madre de Raven estaba detras de todo era como descubrir que Raven no era mas que una simple marioneta,donde posiblemente su posesion culmine en el control total por parte de su madre quien a su vez buscaria perpetuarse

-Dios Mio,entonces no debi haberla obligado a firmar el libro,aun cuando no lo hizo,tuvo que hacer lo propio para salvar a todos?

-desgraciadamente asi fue Director.

la consejera dijo...

-Y que se tendria que hacer?

-por el momento no sabemos que hacer

esas palabras fueron la punta de lanza para reconocer la gravedad de la situacion,ya no habia vuelta atras... habia que hacer algo no solo por raven si no por el mundo en general.

en pocas palabras y remontandonos levemente a otra parte la madre de Raven,poco a poco habia seducido al amo Lucifer pero mas alla de ello la juventud de su hija solo era el medio para poder perpetuarse y destruir a quien osara interrumpir sus planes,sin duda alguna debian pensar en algo rapido antes de que fuese demasiado tarde...

en otro lugar...

Alistair y Bunny decidieron ir lo mas rapido que pudiesen a la institucion,pues debian reportarle a sus amigos wonderlandianos que ya habian hablado con Dexter acerca de ello,para ello decidieron tomar un Taxi el cual los dejo en tiempo record por asi decirlo,sin embargo estarian prescenciando algo que seria el barril de polvora a punto de estallar.

de pronto,vieron como se congregaban bastantes chicos y chicas en circulo,coreando la clasica expresion de... "Pelea,Pelea,pelea" como si se tratase de un encuentro entre 2 pandilleros,evidentemente la curiosidad les gano y fueron a ver quienes eran los 2 contendientes...

-Alistair,Quien seran los que se estan peleando?

-no lo se,pero mejor veamos quien es

-Esta bien.

en el circulo de pelea realmente habia 2 chicas,pero la sorpresa fue que las 2 chicas eran efectivamente Apple Y Raven,La segunda habia finalmente despertado una especie de fiera interna pues su escencia maligna no era la misma de siempre como cuando la soltaba por accidente,era distinto,la percepcion de Bunny se activo casi casi como haciendola temblar de Miedo,y esto lo noto Alistair quien a final de cuentas la abrazo para comprender dicha sensacion y protegerla de lo que pudisese pasar,muchos observaban como Raven extendia su Puño el cual ardia en una especie de fuego

-asi que esto querias? Que yo fuese la reina malvada no? pues ahora si sabras de lo que soy capaz!

Evidentemente Apple no se sintio intimidada y trato de encararla aun considerando que podria pasarle algo grave,no se inmuto ante ella. Sabia que su destino seria ser victimada por Raven de cualquier forma,aun asi no dejaba de pensar que la verdadera Raven que ella conocio aun estaba atrapada y que posiblemente no era ella misma pues la Verdadera queria cambiar su destino totalmente. no podian creerlo,incluso Dexter quien ya habia regresado,estaba entre los que miraban dicha escena,ahora si el estaba aterrado,Raven Queen por fin habia mostrado su poder verdadero proveniente de haber firmado el libro de cuentos legendarios,Era escencia en mal puro. el tambien miraba estupefacto todo eso pero no podia hacer nada...

De inmediato Alistair y Bunny decidieron avisarle a Sus 3 amigas lo que pasaba en el patio,debian tratar de controlar la situacion,nadie queria que alguien resultase herido y mucho menos por Raven.

-Alistair esto es terrible tenemos que ir con las chicas de inmediato

-En efecto,pero estan con el director Grimm,de todas formas les avisaremos

Con total precision,Alistair mando un mensaje a traves de su mirrorphone para avisar sobre lo que estaba pasando por lo que a final de cuentas el mensaje llego a manos de Lizzie...

Mientras la hija de la reina de corazones seguia con Maddie y Kitty explicando todo,su telefono vibro y se percato,lo tomo y reviso que era un mensaje entrante,el cual abrio casi en instantes,Lizzie vio que el mensaje decia

-"vengan rapido,hay Problemas,Raven puede perder el control,Bunny lo presintio y esta algo asustada"

Evidentemente Lizzie se percato que mas chicos se dirigian al patio a ver dicha confrontacion lo que confirmo el hecho,asi que para dar la voz de alarma discretamente se acerco a Maddie y le dijo al Oido...

-Maddie,Creo que hay problemas

-Que dices?

-si,vi gente dirigirse al patio

-entonces habria que ir.

Maddie Interrumpio la platica y dijo...

-Disculpen que los Inte-rrumpa,pero creo que deberiamos ir al Patio,mucha gente se dirige para ver lo que posiblemente seria una pelea...

y en efecto tenia razon No era una pelea cualquiera de matoneo escolar como se supondria,si no donde Apple Y Raven se enfrentarian a cierto modo,no seria una tipica pelea donde finalmente hubiese lesiones menores o males que pudiesen manifestarse como moretones si no algo mas fuerte que eso...

-que dices Maddie? una pelea?

-si consejera una pelea,y creo que el topico principal de la platica es la protagonista junto con Apple

-Dios mio hay que detener esto

-De acuerdo Iremos

Maddie,Lizzie,Kitty,El Director,su Hermano y la consejera Baba Yaga salieron apresuradamente de la oficina para ver lo que estaba pasando,a como diese lugar tendrian que detener dicha pelea antes de que fuese demasiado tarde,en los pasillos encontraron a Darling y a Chase quienes preguntaron que estaba pasando precisamente a Kitty

-hey Kitty por que tanto alboroto? Que esta pasando por que todos van al patio.

-si,en efecto es como si hubiese un evento

-Precisamente Chase si es un evento,pero no benefico,si no una pelea

-una Pelea? pero entre quien?

-entre Apple y Raven

-Quee?

-si escucharon bien,y mejor le apuramos a detener esto antes de ver a alguien en el Hospital

-De acuerdo.

Darling y Chase se adhirieron al Grupo de Kitty,Maddie,Lizzie y los profesores y corrieron a toda velocidad,pues a toda costa querian impedir que Raven cometiese una tonteria por el descontrol que estaba a punto de era de vital importancia,nadie queria que la hija de la reina malvada finalmente desatara su poder o finalmente lo descontrolara provocando alguna conflagracion mayor que lamentar. en fin todo se reducia a una carrera para llegar al lugar donde se estaban peleando...

 **En otro lugar...**

Luzbell sintio que en la tierra el poder se estaba despertando,y efectivamente aunque no sabia de quien era su sentido comun lo oriento,era alguien relacionado a la reina malvada. evidentemente en ese momento estaba solo afuera en el jardin de su hogar viendo la oscuridad sin embargo el sabia que algo grande estaba por comenzar.

-caramba,algo esta ocurriendo,,, y mi padre sigue hablando con esa reina

con estas palabras el mismo Luzbell finalmente supo que esto comenzaria de un modo u otro. todo estaba a punto de comenzar,nadie podia detener esto... comunicandose a traves de un espejo tanto El padre de Luzbell como la Reina Malvada estaban contentos por el plan,sin embargo la mas contenta era la reina malvada quien efectivamente tendria una sorpresa nada agradable para Lucifer.

-Efectivamente,Reina Malvada tu plan esta tomando forma y va a despegar con exito

-Lo se Lucifer,esto les enseñara a no meterse conmigo,finalmente mi hija servira de algo

-y a todo esto... por que firmo el libro de cuentos si originalmente se rehusaba a hacerlo?

-por que la muy imbecil de mi hija quiso salvar las pateticas y estupidas vidas de sus amigos de Ever After... No cabe duda que es una estupida. y que por eso mismo ahora podre realizar mi venganza. y que me servira su Joven cuerpo para poder perpetuarme junto contigo.

-en efecto y dominaremos el Universo...

-Por supuesto mi querido Lucifer dominaremos todo. Tiempo,espacio,realidad,todo!

Dicha comunicacion fue escuchada por Luzbell quien a cierto modo desde el principio no confio ni un apice en la madre de Raven afortunadamente Luzbell tenia una compañera quien al principio critico por lo que le paso al parar a ese lado de la otra vida. efectivamente Courtley era a cierto modo una amiga para el. aunque Luzbell era parte del Infierno,el tambien tenia sus propias metas,sueños y convicciones por lo que Courtley aunque estaba condenada a pasar la eternidad en el mismo lugar de penitencia y castigo para almas por lo menos tendria compañia,es decir que torturarla no era algo prioritario para el.

efectivamente llego y saludo a Luzbell y le dijo

-Hola Luzbell que es lo que pasa?

-No lo se Courtley pero creo que la tierra esta en problemas

-y eso por que?

-por que mi padre y la madre de la que te ultimo estan a punto de poner en marcha el plan

-pero eso para ti debe ser algo genial

-pues fijate que no lo es,Si eso pasa,efectivamente el poder de esa chica aumentara y posiblemente los ultimara a eso no es lo mas malo,lo peor es que mi padre siento que sera traicionado por esa supuesta amiga que ahora es la madre de dicha persona.

-eso es terrible

-y que lo digas,si esto continua,probablemente la reina malvada sera dueña del infierno y de toda la existencia en general y creeme que tu y yo terminaremos siendo esclavizados para toda la eternidad,sin mencionar que ni siquiera tendras tiempo para acogerte al beneficio que me costo trabajo conseguirte.

-pues debemos pensar en algo

-por ahora no podemos hacer nada,solo alguien en tierra puede tratar de menguar a dicha amenaza.

-entiendo Luzbell.

Era oficial el poder de la reina malvada no tardaria en manifestarse,todo era cuestion de tiempo,y tambien para los chicos en a Raven antes de que cometiese una tonteria era una prioridad alta.

sin duda alguna era una carrera contra el tiempo...

 **Continurara...**


End file.
